


Waiting for the Ravens

by lferion



Category: Arthurian Mythology, The Prydwen Sails Again - Heather Dale (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Quests, Survivor Guilt, Waiting, Yuletide, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should have been among that company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Ravens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quillori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillori/gifts).



* * *

When the ship with proud sails vanished into the gleaming mists concealing the Western Sea, carrying Arthur's host of knights and lords and men-at-arms, squires and boon-companions, illustrious names all, I should have been among that company. My shield-brother was there, the keeper of my heart. Ill-fortune kept me on Logres' shore: wounded in sport, worsened in the hunt, bound to my pallet as the company was called, my couch as they assembled, laughing and boisterous with the promise of high deeds, allowed my chair only to watch the Prydwen sail. 

Twas I who should have fallen, not my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Image by Timmy-SP on DeviantArt [Misty Isles](http://timmy-sp.deviantart.com/art/Misty-Isles-458935699)
> 
> [The Prydwen Sails Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNpBt6dgpPg) by Heather Dale


End file.
